Cakes and kisses
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Astoria is dead. Scorpius is sad, but albus is there for him.


Cakes and Kisses

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything.

This story is for Rasiaa in the monthly one shot Exchange in the HPFC forum.

Prompt: Albus/Scorpius, Draco/Astoria (only mentioned), Drama, hurt/comfort and the words "time" and "kitchen".

Thank´s to Cleo, who corrected this story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Astoria Greengrass was a child, her family couldn´t afford to buy a hous-eelf. They had a servant, an old witch who cooked and cleaned for them. When Mr. And Mrs. Greengras were working, she looked after Daphne and Astoria.

It was her who taught Astoria to cook. At first it was a way to keep the girls busy. While they were cooking, they weren´t breaking things or trying to go out or painting on the carpet or doing all those things that they liked doing when nobody was looking.

When the girls grew older and learned to behave appropriately, cooking was still a hobby. Even when Astoria married Draco Malfoy, a man who owned at least ten house-elves, seh continued to cook when she had some free time.

She had tried to teach her son to cook with her, but Scorpius had never been interested in learning, so she stopped trying. She was not the kind of mother to want her son to be a copy of her.

Nevertheless, now Scorpius is alone in the kitchen, in his mother´s kitchen, not the one that the house-elves use, and he wishes he had paid more attention to his mother explanations. He would like to have spent more time with her, to have learned from her all that she wanted to teach him because now his mother is dead.

Scorpius sits down on the floor. He is sad, but he doesn´t cry. He had cried too much during those weeks. His father had criedd a lot too. Scorpius had Heard him when Draco thought nobody could hear. His father tried to be strong, or that is what Grandfather Lucius had said. Scorpius wants to tell him that he can be strong and still cry, but his father doesn´t want to talk to him. He only talks to Grandmother Narcissa and Aunt Pansy, who is not his aunt, but is his father´s best friend and Scorpius´ godmother.

Scorpius thinks that it would all be easier if his father and he could talk about his mother, about the sadnes that they are feeling because she isn´t there, about everything. Albus visits him every day, but he hardly knows his mother, so it isn´t the same.

However, his boyfriend is always there for him and one more time Scorpius calls him and Albus goes trhough the floo and appears in Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius tells Albus about his mother´s kitchen, about the cakes that she made and about how he had never paid attention when she tried to teach him how to backe.

"I wanted to bake a cheesecake. It was her favorite and I thought that I would feel better, that cooking would make me feel nearer to her, but I don´t know how to begin. I never listened to her when she talked about ingredients and instructions and all those things. I thought that it wasn´t important, but now. . . now. . ."

Scorpius can´t finish. He is crying again. Albus had never been good in that kind of situations, but in the past weeks he has had to learn how to confort Scorpius. His boyfriend doesn´t like hearing empty words like "it´s ok" or "don´t worry". Scorpius needs to talk about his mother and now he also needs remember her in other ways. Albus doesn´t waste time, he begins to open cupboards and put food on the kitchen table. His own parents have never been good at cooking, but when he was a child he had the best of teachers: his granny Molly.

They cook in sylence, except when Albus gives instructions to Scorpius. Scorpius doesn´t feel like talking and Albus respects it.

When the cake is ready to be eaten Albus cuts a piece for each one of them. Scorpius bites it with his eyes closed. It´s not exactly like the one that his mother made, but it´s good.

Scorpius smiles. Albus smiles back and his smiles makes Scorpius feels even better tan the cake. His mother is dead and nothing can change it, but at least he has Albus with him and, although Albus can´t make the pain dissapear, it helps that he is there.

Scorpius wants to tell him that, but he has never been good with words. It´s not necessary because there is a thing that his mother taught him: "We don´t only talk with words. With a kiss we can say even more".


End file.
